Titans
by ryuufubuki
Summary: Only one team was known to be able to beat the Generation of Miracles: The Titans. However what happens when two members of the Titans decide to go to Serin for their freshmen year? And where did the other Titans go? Can Serin complete their dreams? Why aren't you reading already?
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Ryuufubuki, logging in with Kuroko no Basket: Titan War. This story has six OC character, one for every generation of miracle. Anyway I don't own Kuroko no Basket and I don't ever think I will unless Japan goes into some sort of economic depression and animes are selling for 5 cents. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Teikou Middle School Basketball Club, a super strong school with more than a 100 members boasting several successive championship wins. But even in that glorious history there were two teams that could, without fail be called the strongest. One, a generation with five members with a talent you would see once in ten years: The Generation of Miracles. The other, a team with six members who had been named stronger than the Generation of Miracles: The Titans. But there was a rumor amongst the Generation of Miracles. Despite nobody knowing him and not being recorded in any matches, there was still one other person the genius acknowledged as superior._

_The Phantom sixth player._

Hibiki's head whirled at the noise of the opening ceremony. People called out from different booths to snatch some coming first year into their club. Serin High School was a very new high school to the district and Hibiki had hoped that nobody from his old school would be here, of course he was never the luckiest person. Beside him the youngest person from his team, who should not even be in high school by age, mostly hidden by Hibiki's tall shadow was the skinny, short, smart, optimist- Tamashi Kaze.

Tamashi Kaze, or just Kaze, had been bumped up three grades making him three whole years younger than Hibiki himself. Kaze was from America and was the fastest member on the team. He had short, shaggy blond hair and eyes that were green but, if you looked close enough, you see specks of yellow, blue and even a hint of brown. He had the school uniform on, like everyone else, but his dropped off his small frame the school must have not been expecting such a small kid and Hibiki made a mental note to take Kaze to get the uniform fitted. He gazed around excited almost bouncing with joy wanting to find the basket ball club quickly.

When the duo made it to where the club had set up they saw a surprising sight. An older looking student was being held up by the back scruff of his jacket by a taller boy with reddish hair. "Excuse me is this the Basketball club?" Hibiki asked. The girl, whom Hibiki thought to be the manager, with short brown hair pinned to one side with hair clips, looked up at him her eye level around his chest area. "Come on Hibi-nii, the sign says basketball!" Kaze said.

"Are you joining?" the member who was held up by the red haired guy asked. "Yeah, we both are," Hibiki answered. The girl and boy both looked around for the second person their gazes passing over Kaze. "We?" the red headed boy asked. "Yeah, us," Kaze answered causing the three to look down at him with surprise. "This is a high school basketball club, you should join your middle school's," the girl explained. "Oh come on. Why does no one realize I'm a high schooler Hibi?" Kaze asked in English turning to his older friend, whom had learned to speak English.

The red haired first year looked over at the youth his eyes wide with surprise. "YOU ARE?"

* * *

"Alright everyone is here, Freshmen come this way," the girl, whom Kaze had learned to be Riko, called. "Hey isn't the manger cute?" Kaze heard on guy ask his friend who whispered back, "She's a second year." "But that's true, if she was just a bit more sexy...!" The two were cuffed on their heads by a second year with glasses. He was the team captain, Hyuga, "Your wrong idiots." "I'm the boys basketball coach Aida Riko," Riko said.

"EHHHHH!" most of the boys exclaimed. "That's our adviser, Takeda-sensei," Riko introduced the old man. The Freshmen started to mutter among themselves surprised. "Well first off, take off your shirts," Riko said shocking Kaze and Hibiki for the first time. Her eyes seemed to have lite up as she grinned at the reactions she received. "I don't know if this is an abuse of power or what," Hibiki grumbled pulling off his shirt.

The older girl started to walk down the line giving stats and telling the boys what to improve on. Kaze and Hibiki were one away from the end sandwiched in between Kagami and an old friend. She had reached Kagami when she stopped in her tracks. "What?" Kagami asked. Kaze could only guess the taller's stats. He knew his own would be well powered for speed and flexibility and Hibiki was well over his age with power.

Coach! How long are you going to daydream!" Hyuga called snapping Riko out of her trance in front of Kagami. "So sorry," she said before moving on to Kaze. After a few minutes of staring she moved to Hibiki. "You saw everyone he was the last," Hyuga said to his coach. Kaze frowned, had they really not seen Kuro-nii. "Was Kuroko-kun here?" Riko asked. The freshmen shot out questions and tried to answer but the noise soon died down.

"Hmm if such a great guy was here, I think I would have noticed him immediately," Riko muttered. "I guess he's taking the day off. Well then let's start practice." Kaze felt obliged to do something since she clearly hadn't noticed Kuro-nii. "Gomen but Aida-sempai Kuroko-kun is standing in front of you," Hibiki spoke up. "KYAAAAA!" Riko screamed jumping back. "Wah, what? Wooh?" another upperclassmen asked. "Since when were you here?" Riko asked. "Kuro-nii was here since the beginning," Kaze responded. "Seriously!?"

"Eh? Then that means he was a member of the Generation of Miracles!" "He can't have been a regular!" "Of course not. Right Kuroko-kun?" Hyuga-sempai asked. "I have played in matches though," Kuroko answered. "See just-Wait WHAT?!" Hyuga asked. "Wait, take off your shirt!" Riko ordered. Kuroko did as he was told.

"But you two must both be from the Generation of Miracles right?" Riko asked Hibiki and Kaze as practice was pulling to a close. "No way, we are from the Titans!" Kaze said excitedly.

* * *

"I wonder why Riko-onee fainted after I told her we were from the Titans," Kaze said licking his strawberry mint ice cream with chocolate swirls in it. Hibiki looked down at his teammate. He considered the comment for awhile. It wasn't like the Titans were as well known as the Generation of Miracles, after all the Titans' captain only looked for those that could score more than ten points against them and it wasn't like that was very common. But the Titans were also known as helping the Generation of Miracles to polish their skill sets and develop different training programs.

Hibiki felt his marshmallow ice cream drip onto his hand as he was brought back. "The Titans were known as unbeatable, and we get a bit more status since we're mostly a mystery but she must have heard a rumor about us or something," he answered, fixing he melting ice cream. The two kept walking, in silence, through the park. It was a nice night and they didn't really have a curfew. The sun had set all the way when they found themselves close to the basket ball court.

Hibiki could see Kuroko holding a basketball and standing across from Kagami whose eyes seemed to have a determined fire burning in them. Hibiki noticed Kagami's head turning to look around and quickly shoved Kaze into the nearby bushes following not even a second afterwards. "A one on one," Hibiki could hear Kuroko say before they started to play.

In a matter of seconds Kagami had made the first goal leaving Kuroko with the ball. Hibiki watched as Kuroko threw the ball his form completely off as the ball bounced off the hoop. _I guess he didn't really work on his shooting skills,_ the tall high school thought. As Kagami got the ball Kuroko switched to defense only to leave both his sides mostly opened. Kuroko tried to shoot again, and missed. This seemed to push Kagami's buttons way too much.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?! YOU'RE OVERESTIMATING YOURSELF IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN AGAINST ME LIKE THAT!" Kagami yelled furious. "Of course not," Kuroko said in his soft voice as he held the ball, "Isn't it obvious that Kagami-kun is the strongest?" Hibiki almost face palmed himself at those words. "Are you picking a fight? What's your goal?" Kagami growled trying to hold himself back from attacking the blue haired player.

"I wanted to see Kagami-kun's strength directly, your dunks too," Kuroko said, not even fazed by Kagami's anger. Kagami put a hand up to his face as though he had a headache which he probably did. "At, it's alright already. I'm not interested in weak guys," Kagami said grabbing his back and pulling on his school issued jacket, "I'll give you one last advice: It's better if you give up basketball. No matter what kind of things you can say about effort, It's an undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. You have no talent for basketball."

"That's not true!" a new voice on the court surprised Hibiki whose head whipped to his side only to find no Kaze. The small boy was on the court standing a little bit behind Kuroko. "Kuro-nii..." Kaze looked at Kuroko worried. "I have to say no to that. To begin I love basketball. On top of that it is a matter of point of view. I do not care about who is the strongest."

"What did you-" "I am not like you, I am a shadow." Kagami then left confused and seemingly dismissed as Kaze went to Kuroko to make sure the elder was okay. As Kagami left Hibiki, whom had come out of his hiding place, walked past him stopping a few steps later. "You still have a lot to learn, Kagami-kun."

* * *

"Since we can't go for road work we still have time left in our training. What should we do coach?" Hyuga asked. "Let's have a 5 vs 5 minigame. With the freshmen against the second years." Kaze perked up at that, the youngest glanced at the fellow people at practice, Hibiki had to go home a bit early and Kuroko hadn't seemed to be in the talking mood. "A match against our sempais?" one of the freshmen asked. Kaze was put onto the freshmen starting team and was bouncing up and down with excitement as two other boys trembled with fear. "It's not time to be scared. Of course it's better if our opponents are strong, not weak right?" Kagami asked, "Let's go!"

The game started as Kagami smacked the ball over to the freshmen, not towards Kaze sadly and soon made a dunk. After the freshmen had made 14 to the 8 points the seniors had, thanks to Kagami, Kaze was practically dead from boardem of not getting the ball. "Kaga-nii you should pass the ball!" Kaze called noticing how Kagami twitched at the name. Things soon changed when three upperclassmen blocked Kagami. "Kuro-nii, when you get the ball will you pass it to me?" Kaze asked his teammate who nodded in return.

The second years then began to block Kagami even when he did not have the ball leaving him almost out of the game. Before too long the score was 31 to 15, to the second years favor. "I wish they'd pass us the ball," Kaze grumbled next to Kuroko. The two other players had not even once passed the ball to either Kaze or Kuroko judging them to be the weakest and smallest on the team.

Kagami grabbed the front of one of the freshman's jersys. "Calm down," Kuroko ordered coming from behind and knocking the taller player's knees forward. "You kids should sit back and let the pros handle this," Kaze said waving his hand dismissively. As you could guess this only enraged Kagami even more. "You little brat!" Kagami yelled swinging his fist at Kaze whom dodged.

"Excuse me but would you please pass the ball to me," Kuroko asked a fellow freshman. The break soon ended the three minutes left began. As the freshmen started with the ball the aforementioned boy passed the ball towards Kuroko. Kaze, whom waited in an unguarded area caught Kuroko's eyes as the ball soared through the air. To those who were not use to Kuroko's misdirection it would seem as if the ball changed direction in midair and Kaze caught it before taking a split second to locate Kagami.

Seeing he was still blocked Kaze relocated a player closer to the hoop. Riko watched as Kaze became nearly invisible. The key word being nearly. Kaze had dashed down the court with speed that would be impossible to achieve for people as muscled and as big as the other players. Along with the flexibility to change direction as he zigzaged through the people it seemed as if he was unstoppable. And before anyone but Riko, Kaze and Kuroko knew what happened the freshman closest to the hoop found the ball in his hands. All these events took place in less than ten seconds.

"Ugh, I'm a bit rusty usually it takes less than that," Kaze huffed ignoring the surprised looks on the others faces whom had no idea that two players had changed the game for the freshmans' favor. "It-it's in! But how did he get it past the defense?" one of the upperclassmen asked. "I don't know I didn't see it!" The game kept up like that, the ball seemingly changing direction in midair and ending up in one of the freshman's hands.

It wasn't long before some came to the conclusion that it was Kaze and Kuroko circulating the ball and the players became focused on learning the secrets of the two. However this left a major hole in the defense as Kagami found the ball in his hands and quickly carried through with a dunk. This brought the scores up 36-37 a one point difference in the second year's favor. The second years started with the ball but quickly lost it to Kuroko whom, instead of passing to a panting Kaze, went to throw it into the basket.

The stakes were high as the ball looked like it just might make it. Only for the orange and black ball to bounce off the edge of the hoop. Just as the first years thought all hope was loss something great happened. "That's why weak guys piss me off," Kagami said jumping up and dunking the ball. "Score Properly, idiot!"

The Freshmen had won.

* * *

Hibiki had come to the school after he had attended to his business to find Kaze collapsed on the bench in the locker room that was empty of the team. The small boy had a wet cloth over his eyes but sat up as soon as the taller male came in wincing slightly as he set his right hand down on the bench to support him. "Something unusual happen at practice?" Hibiki asked sitting down on the bench next to his "little brother" as the Titans had come to think of Kaze as. "Nah, we just had a small match with the second years, it just a little jostled during the game," he added as he saw Hibiki glance down at his hand.

"Your going to have to be more careful Kaze. I know you got some therapy for it over the summer but..." Hibiki trailed off at a loss for words. "I know," Kaze said before jumping off the bench, "Let's get home. It's getting dark and we still need to get dinner!"

"And Hibi-nii, I've decided," Kaze started. "What?" Hibiki asked. "I'm going to help Kaga-nii and Kuro-nii beat the titans and the generation of miracles!"

* * *

Club sign Up

Club:Basketball Club

Name: Hiroshi Hibiki

Student ID No.: 10928

Middle School: Teiko Middle School

Goal: Life goal or basket ball goal? Well I guess my life goal is to get a girlfriend who likes basketball. My basket ball goal would be to improve my skills and join a college team.

Name: Tamashi Kaze

Student ID No.: 10221

Middle School: Teiko Middle School

Goal: Unknow


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for continuing on with this chapter. As I mentioned in the first chapter I don't own Kuroko no basket, nor will i ever however the Titans do belong to me. Also I forgot to say this in the first chapter but I haven't read any of the other Kuroko no Basket fanfics so if you feel like i am stealing your story I'm really not trying to and I probably won't even know just as a precaution cause I'm too poor to get sued.

RayneRobin: Thanks for the review, glad you like the idea of a team strong than the Generation of Miracles, hope you continue to read!

Moony the Mature One: thanks a lot for the review and I'm glad that you like the characters!

* * *

Kaze woke up that morning already in pain and stiff from yesterday's practice. It had been a few days since he'd to go at half speed, but it did make him look even better in the long run. His small apartment, which his family paid for, was only two and a half blocks from the school, although even if it was ten blocks it would take no time with Kaze at full speed. Kaze grabbed a plain white shirt out of his closet along with the school uniform before heading into his shower.

As soon as he had finished getting dressed he looked down at his right wrist to find it red and swollen. _Maybe that guy bumped into it harder than i thought, _Kaze sighed. Quickly making himself a lunch he grabbed his school bag and left locking the door behind him before walking towards the school. In the few minutes it took for Kaze to get there and change his shoes at his locker the more he looked down at his wrist before finally deciding to wrap it up.

Now walking along the halls, wrapping a bandage around his right wrist, holding his bag under one arm, and almost running through the halls Kaze saw to familiar people. "Match? You can't play in one yet," Hyuuga told Kagami, both whom had not noticed Kaze coming towards them. The look on Kagami's face was priceless. "Why the he-," Kagami cut himself off, "Tell me why captain! What's wrong with me?" The tall freshman's tone was close to pleading and his surprise died down a tiny bit.

"Ah that's not it. You freshmen are still temporary members of the club you know? You're not proper members yet," Hyuuga responded. "Hyuuga-sempai how can we become proper members?" Kaze asked scaring Hyuuga and Kagami. "You should go talk to the coach," Hyuuga said before dismissing himself and leaving the two freshmen. "So off to the coach?" Kaze asked. "Yeah," Kagami nodded focused on getting to play a game.

As the two walked through the halls Kagami noticed the wrapping around Kaze's wrist. "What happened?" the taller male asked. "Oh this?" Kaze asked pointing to his wrist. Kagami nodded, not looking that worried at all really. Kaze weakly laughed, "I sort of fell off my bed last night onto my wrist, and i fell down again this morning. But don't worry it won't interfere with the match your bound to challenge me to, I'm left handed."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, it wasn't exactly something you would believe a member of the greatest middle school basket ball team to do. With better judgment Kagami decided to drop the subject as they sped forward and soon made it to where the coach was. "COACH!" Kagami yelled as soon as the burst through the door. "Make us a real new club member!" both pleaded. "Geez what's happening today. You too?" Riko asked getting over her shock and shooting a deadly glare at the two whom had caused her to spit out her drink.

"Too?" Kagami asked.

"Kuroko-kun came here and said the same thing. Then a few minutes later Hibiki-kun came and also asked. "That guy..." Kagami muttered. "Hibi-nii did?" Kaze mumbled. "Geez you four sure are hasty ones huh?" Riko asked, "You naughty boys!" Riko rustled around some papers before handing a paper to each boy. "Well you've both got enough fire power and there's a free spot on the bench, so be my guest."

"Yay! Riko-onee is the best!" Kaze cheered just as Kagami turned to leave. "I'll be able to play in matches like this!" Kagami said reaching for the door. "Ah, wait a second!" Riko said as though remembering something. "Just, the test to be accepted is Monday at 8:40 on the rooftop!" Riko directed as Kagami and Kaze had given her their full attention.

After bidding Riko and Kagami a cheerful, and teasing in kagami's case, good bye Kaze decided to find Hibiki and help him study for the upcoming test, which the older would surely fail without help.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around in a matter of days and as 8:40 arrived the basketball team could be found on the roof. "Fu fu fu, I was waiting," Riko said looking before her at the team members, new and old. Hibiki glanced around of course he and Kaze were here along with Kuroko and Kagami, also two other freshmen, whose names Hibiki had yet to learn, stood upon the roof of the school.

"Are you an idiot?" Kagami asked under his breath. "Is it a duel?" Kuroko asked. Hibiki froze, would they really have to duel to get onto the team? He shook the thought out of his head before giving his full attention to the coach. "It's true, I forgot but... speaking of Monday isn't it five minutes before the beginning of class' Monday meeting!" Kagami shouted. He was right, Hibiki realized, they could all see the students gathered in front of the school. Would they have to duel in front of everyone. Yet again Hibiki shook the thought out of his head.

"Hurry up with the test," Kagami said. "Before that there is one thing I have to say. Last year I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach. We're playing basketball to aim for the nationals! If you're not ready for this feel free to go join another club!" Riko said looking at the team almost as if waiting for someone to dare to leave. "Ha? What do you-" "I know you guys are strong. But i want to check something more important than that," Riko interrupted Kagami.

Hibiki spared a glance at Kaze whom had gone from his usual over excited self to being serious in just moments. Hibiki knew that he would do whatever he had to play, but Hibiki wasn't sure about himself. It wasn't like basketball was the only sport he could play. And after all that happened last year how could Kaze even want to still play?

"No matter how seriously you practice you'll always stay weak if you think "maybe one day I'll do it" or "as long as I can". I want you to have a big concrete objective and the will to achieve no matter what!" Riko proclaimed, "That's why now, from here you will shout out your class number! Your name! And your goal from this year! On top of that if you can't do that here next time I'll have you confess to the girl you like naked."

Hibiki almost fell down from shock and as he looked at the others faces it was a picture worthy moment. Only Kaze and Kuroko looked unfazed. "I said it earlier-" "CLASS 1-A! FIRST SEAT! TAMASHI KAZE! I WILL BRING SERIN TO THE NATIONALS!" Kaze yelled sitting on the railing around the roof. The whole team looked at him in surprise, or in Riko's case happiness, as he finished. "Looks like i beat you being first Kaga-chan!" Kaze teased.

Kagami went next standing on the railing. "CLASS 1-B! SEAT 8! KAGAMI TAIGA! I WILL DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND BECOME NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!" "Guess I'm up next," Hibiki said as Kagami retreated. Stepping behind the rail Hibiki yelled: "CLASS 1-B! SEAT 5! HIROSHI HIBIKI! I'LL DATE A GIRL WHO LOVES BASKETBALL!" as he was about to back away he added, "BESIDES RIKO-SEMPAI!"

"Sorry, I'm not very good at shouting may I use this?" Kuroko asked holding a megaphone and scaring Riko once more. "I guess," Riko responded getting over the scare of him 'appearing' next to her. As the passed each other Hibiki patted Kuroko on the shoulder. "Knock 'em dead kid," he said. Just as Kuroko held the megaphone to his mouth the door to the roof burst open. From the door was a very anger looking teacher. "The basketball club again?!" the teacher snapped. "Ah, they're faster this year," Riko muttered.

* * *

After an hour of scolding, or close enough to it, and the rest of the day's classes, along with practice Hibiki and Kaze could be found at the small ice cream parlor half way between both their houses. Kaze had his usual Strawberry mint ice cream with drizzled caramel in a chocolate covered cake cone. Hibiki one scoop of chocolate ice cream with hot fudge chunks and a scoop of Marshmallow ice cream with strawberry swirls in a plain waffle cone.

"I wonder who our first game is going to be against," Kaze said looking out the window towards the already setting sun. "Who knows, but we shouldn't be put up as starting players," Hibiki remarked tearing himself from his ice cream to speak. Kaze looked over surprised, "Why not?" Of course he didn't really see anything wrong with showing a different team just how big of a difference in skill there was between them in the first few seconds. Hibiki sighed, he had hoped Kaze would have already realized this. "Your the one that said Kuroko-kun had a limit and none of the others can play two games in a row if it comes to that. That's excluding the fact that were a bit above average."

Kaze seemed to ponder the idea for a few seconds before nodding. "And if we're up against a member of the Generation of Miracles and a member of the titans?" Kaze asked. It was one fact they had neglected to tell the team. Each of the Titans had taken up responsibility to train at least one of the original Generation of Miracles. Kaze had been training Kuroko mostly on improving his speed for passes and how to know which place would need support. In simple context Kuroko had been mentor by the Tactician, and fastest of the Titans. Kise had been the only member of the Generation of Miracles to not have a Titan mentor since Kuroko had taken to teaching the newer member.

However when the two teams had left for high school the Titan mentor was usually followed by the Generation of Miracle member he had been training. While that was true both Kaze and Kuroko had not known what school the other would be attending. And in Hibiki's case, he had decided to go to a no name school to get away from the teams or at least most the people on both teams who felt like they no longer needed anyone.

"Don't forget about the uncrowned kings who graduated middle school a year before us. But when we do face off against a GOM and a Titans member, we'll go on all out attack. Unless the team looks like it's doing okay," Hibiki responded.

* * *

That next morning as Hibiki entered the classroom he saw a group gathered by the window, something had happened to make such a big fuss. As he reached the window Hibiki couldn't help but smile. Written on the ground in huge letters was: I will make you number one if Japan. It was almost too obvious to Hibiki as to who had written it. Sitting down at his seat by the window and in the front of the class room Hibiki grinned, it was sure to be a fun year this year.

The day passed by and soon enough basketball practice came. "Hey what happened to the coach?" Hyuuga asked, "I know she was suppose to find a practice match but..." The second year trailed off looking around, and expecting an answer. "She came back already it seems it's just skipping practice. Seems like she found a team."

Hyuuga looked shock and scared at the same time. "She's skipping!" he exclaimed, "You'd better get ready everyone, if that girl is skipping practice that means our next opponents are going to be tough!"

"Ah! Riko-nee welcome back!" Kaze said drawling a few peoples' attention. "I'm back, sorry I'll get changed immediately. I got a match ready with a school that has a Generation of Miracles as a member too," Riko said before taking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh wow already on our third chapter of this story. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying, and just to make it clear there is no yaoi (is that the word) pairings in this story. More like a sibling thing between Hibiki and Kaze. As you all know I don't own Kuroko no Basket and unless animes are being sold for 50 cents i never will. And Merry Christmas, happy Hanuka (i don't mean to offend anyone if I spelled that wrong), happy Kwanza, happy new years, and a season's greetings at the very least.

* * *

The team was in the locker room before practice when Hyuuga found something. Hibiki frowned seeing the cover. It was from the Teiko days, interviews from both the Titans and the Generation of Miracles. Of at least they were going to interview the Titans, before the team had refused. It had been Hibiki's idea to avoid the interview and he still thanked what ever higher power there was that Kaze had been absent that day. "This issue, wasn't it during your guys' time at Teiko?" Hyuuga asked looking at the cover. "Oh it's featuring articles about the generation of miracles!" another member stated.

"Kuroko you didn't get an article?" Hyuuga asked. The guy beside Kuroko looked over at the blued haired player, "Even though you were the sixth player didn't someone come to get data?" Beside him Hibiki could hear Kaze stifle a laugh as Kuroko answered. "Someone came but they forgot about me," the phantom player answered.

"On top of that someone like me is completely different from the Generation of Miracles or the Titans," Kuroko answered, "Because their all geniuses." Silence filtered into the room a few people shooting glances at the two Titan members in the room. Hibiki shifted his weight to his other foot feeling a bit nervous. "That's not true, Kuro-nii, Hibi-nii and everyone of us had to work to where we are. In truth it was the brutal training that got us to where we are today," Kaze said breaking the silence.

* * *

Practice started not too long after and soon the gym was filled with the squeaking of shoes as the started a mock game. As Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami, whom sped through the court Kaze sat on the bench, thoroughly board. He watched as Hibiki sped through the court open for a pass if Kagami would need a way out of the block that was bound to come at any moment.

The young boy huffed as he watched everyone, or at least mostly everyone, play. To his annoyance Riko had declared that only one of them would be able to play in each mock game, even on different teams their pace would sometimes get too fast for anyone else to follow. Kaze watched as Kagami charged past a second year only to almost run into Hyuuga and then get blocked once more by the previous guy. At full speed Kagami stepped backwards turning as he went and dunked the ball.

As the game ended Riko called the members of the team over. Passing a towel to Hibiki Kaze watched as most of the team could not find Kuroko and were calling out his name. "A practice match against Kaijou high?" Hyuuga asked. "Yup! They won't be bad as opponents, we'll be using all the freshmen too," Riko replied before adding, "Most of the freshmen." "Rather than not bad they might be too much," Hyuuga said, not worried about Kagami, Kuroko, Kaze or Hibiki but more for the other freshmen. "Are they that strong?" one of said freshmen asked. "They're a powerful school of national class taking part in the inter-high tournament every year," the captain answered.

_Kaijou, Kaijou who was going there. Riko-onee said a Generation of Miracle member was there but...oh! _Kaze thought coming to a conclusion. The youngest member of the team could tell Kuroko also realized whom it was. "More importantly coach what you said when you came back was that true?" Hyuuga asked. "What?" Kagami asked. Of course he had not heard the news, but Kaze could already tell this match might turn out more than it was starting out to be. "Of course," Riko answered, "This year Kaijou is one of the schools that have a player of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta."

"Oh, it's only Kise-kun. This should be a nice warm up to face the rest," Hibiki said causing most of the members to look at him like he was crazy, well everyone but Kaze and Kuroko who already knew why he said that. "On top of that, that Kise, isn't he one of the rumored top models?' Hyuuga voiced as they watched the girls get their notebooks signed. "Seriously?!" "Incredible!" "He looks good and he plays basket ball isn't that a bit harsh?" "That's it, uhh, you can't help but envy him." "Idiots," Riko muttered at the second years' antics. Suddenly the gym filled up with giggling girls holding onto something that you could write on. Most of the girls had a blush dusting their cheeks. "What! Why is it so crowded in here?" Riko growled.

"Damn, I didn't come for this," a voice cursed. The team looked over to see a figure hidden in the shadows, he was signing the girl's things as the came up to him. Kaze didn't need to see the face of the person to know that was Kise Ryouta. "It has been a while Kise Ryouta!" Kuroko said, a hint of anger in his neutral voice. "I'm seriously sorry, do you guys think you could wait a few minutes?" Kise asked.

Waiting about five minutes Kaze studied the other teammates. Most of the people in the team seemed nervous and were shifting from foot to foot as though uncomfortable, from being in front of a large group of girls and a generation of miracles member. Kagami seemed excited, he was nearly jumping up and down at the thought of playing against a generation of Miracle member. Kuroko seemed to be watching his old student with, resentment? Hibiki was close to glaring, it was something he would always do before a match; pick out the strongest seeming player and look at every detail, the way the walked, shot, even wrote as Kise was doing.

Soon the girls had all left and Kise jumped down from his seat. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Hyuuga questioned. "Well when i heard that our next opponent was Serin. I remembered that this was the school Kurokochi joined," Kise said walking towards them. As he looked at the team his eyes paused at the sight of Kise and Hibiki, he stopped walking from a few seconds as well before trotting over to Kuroko. "I came to say hi, and what do you know "The Tactician" and "King" of the Titans also came here," Kise said before directing his gaze at Kuroko, "Since we were the ones getting along best during middle school right?"

Kise had that little kid smile playing onto his face as he spoke. His eyes clearly showed joy and it seemed like all his emotions were written on his sleeve. All three of the Teiko boys knew better. "Not particularly," Kuroko dead panned. Fake tears streamed down Kise's face, "So mean." The copycat had a whinny voice that played off to most as childish.

"You've only been playing for two years?!" Of course they had found that article, they should have a small overview of each player. "No, well the article is exaggerating! I'm glad to be called one of the Generation of Miracles but I was the weakest of the bunch and none of us were anything compared to the Titans!" Kise panicked, probably blurting out more than he expected. "That's why Kurokocchi and I were always picked on," the blond model added. Hibiki could be heard sighing, the most likely reason was the fact that it was hard to read how much stronger Kise had really gotten, he hid it well almost like he knew that Hibiki was going to be here.

"I wasn't particularly picked on," Kuroko deadpanned once more. "What!" Kaze's fine tuned reflexes picked it up then, shooting a hand in front he caught the basketball spinning for a few seconds and pushing back on his right wrist. He winced which went unnoticed by most. However, Kise who was right behind him, Kuroko who was just a few more inches away from him and Hibiki who never let a detail go unnoticed heard the slight intake of breath.

"Kagami!" Riko barked. Tension seemed to rise in the room, glares exchanged between Kise Ryouta and Kagami. Slience that spread as thick as peanut butter before softened by umm what softens peanut butter. "Kaze-kun come here. Riko-sempai I'm going to take him to the locker room to check on his hand okay?" Hibiki asked. Riko nodded, she had known, from examining them, that Kaze's weakest part was his right hand and wrist.

Being dragged by Hibiki out of the gym Kaze could hear Kagami speaking. "You didn't come all this way just for a greeting right?"

* * *

Hibiki sighed, what on earth was he going to do with this kid who injured his wrist almost daily. "It's never going to heal like this," Hibiki pointed out as he wrapped it. "It's never going to heal anyway," Kaze pointed out. "I'll tell Riko-sempei," Hibiki threatened. "I'll tell her you were just lying," Kaze countered. "Kuroko already knows, he'll back me up," Hibiki replied. "He wouldn't side with you," Kaze sighed.

They sat the rest of the time it took to wrap his wrist in silence. Hibiki half wanted to go see what was happening out there, but he knew if he did Riko would ask questions and then so would Hyuuga. Letting his curiosity rule over logic he told Kaze to wait there, which we all know was pointless, and left the locker room in time to see Kise score.

As Kise slung his jacket over his shoulder he spoke causing the whole team to give him their full attention. "Hmm, but, well you know," Kise started. The Serin students gazed at him in confusion just what was he going to say. "Letting that kind of occasion go, I can't go back after just a greeting after all," Kise added his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "Give me Kurokocchi! Come to our school, let's play basketball again. "Wha-!" "You shouldn't be joking about something so serious Kise-kun," Hibiki said positioning himself in between Kise and Kuroko, "Kuroko-kun choose this school, not yours so deal with it."

To say that the team was shocked by Kise's statement was nothing compared to their shock over what Hibiki had said, speaking against a model and prodigy. "I am very honored that you think of me this way, I humbly refuse the offer," Kuroko said bowing. "Doesn't it sound weird in that context?!" Kise whined. "On top of that wasn't winning everything to you?" Kise demanded. "Why didn't you join a stronger middle school?"

* * *

As soon as Hibiki had left and the door had closed, along with five minutes that passed Kaze grabbed his wrist. He cradled it carefully inspecting the small twitch of his hand that was out of his control. He couldn't feel anything that touched his right hand before but now it seemed worst. If Hibiki found out Kagami would be dead, if the rest of the Titans found out well Serin would be wiped off the map.

Kaze, not wanting Hibiki to worry anymore much less tell the team about his injury had done his best to stop the small jerks of movement in front of his friend and cover it up slightly with his left hand. It was painful sure, but he couldn't afford that worried look on Hibiki's face or even being forced to quit the basketball club. Getting off bench Kaze went to the locker room door, hesitating for a second at the thought of Hibiki's words to stay. Brushing the order off Kaze headed into the gym where he could hear them talking.

"My thinking has changed since that time. More importantly I already made a promise to Kagami-kun," Kaze could hear a voice he identified as Kuroko saying. It took Kaze a second to figure out what they were talking about but he had factored this as a possible outcome in the situation that Kise had wanted Kuroko to join his school. It was practical as an outcome anyway since Kuroko had trained Kaze in middle school.

"A promise to defeat the generation of Miracles," Kuroko continued. There was a pause in their conversation, however it was unclear (without seeing him) to tell if Kise was anger, shocked, or thought Kuroko was kidding. "It's not like you after all saying that kind of jokes," Kise said his voice unsteady and quiet. That was when Kaze heard the small chuckle. "Damn that to hell," Kagami said, "Don't go stealing my lines Kuroko."

At first the young boy was shocked, there were still eight more people that were more powerful than Kuroko and he was still acting as cocky as hell. But then again maybe it was better this way, maybe Kagami could do it. And just maybe he might turn out to be a better person than Kaze first thought. "The fact that I am no good with jokes had not changed. I am serious."

"And Kise-_san _make sure your team understands that they won't be going up against Serin. Their going against our team," Kaze added.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is the fourth chapter of Titans. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far and if i haven't said it before and you haven't notice I update this story every other week (a update every major holiday: New Years, Christmas ect also) this is because I have two other stories so TC switches chapter weeks with Titans and Hp Bleach crossover is once a month so sorry I also have a chapter for every chapter that will feature them like some won't have Kaze or Kuroko and so they'll be skipped. Anyway you should know I don't own Kuroko no Basket and won't ever. Enjoy. Also if enough people say so in reviews I'll put a whole basketball game in one chapter. Happy New Year!

* * *

As soon as they had arrived at Kaijou they noticed one huge difference between it and Seirin: Size. "Ohh~ so big. The energy they put into their sports club here is on a different level after all," Hyuuga whistled in appreciation. "I wish everything wasn't so tall," Kaze grumbled. Hibiki had to stifle a laugh at Kaze's statement, while it was true Kaze hated almost anything 'too tall' the youth was probably a little excited to be here and to play. Hibiki had agreed to sit out the whole game while Kaze would play if it came to that.

"Hi, I'll be counting on you guys today," the new arrival made everyone on the team turn to look at him. "Kise-kun," Hibiki greeted the blonde. Said boy waved at them slightly before speaking, "Since this place is so big I came to show you guys around." Kaze nodded his head respectfully and gave a polite 'hi Kise-nii' before speaking at top speed to Hibiki once more. "Howstrongdoyouthinktheplayersare? Doyouthinkwe'llhavetrouble? Whatifatitandiddecidetogotothisschool? Ormaybethere'satonofplayerswhoarereallyreallygoodandwedon'tstandachance?" Kaze asked in about five seconds leaving Hibiki's head spinning. Riko glanced over with the same confused expression, it was the team's, besides Kuroko's, first experience of Kaze talking as fast as that. "What did he say?" Hyuuga asked as Kaze kept listing off questions at full speed. "I have no idea," Hibiki admitted.

They soon enough made it to the gym. "Wait!" Riko started looking at the sight that met her. "We're playing on half court?" Hibiki chimed in disbelief. One one side members were running back and fourth on the other half court. "They're practicing already on the other side?" Kagami asked looking like he was about to knock out Kaijou one player at a time. "Wait, isn't that board past it's expiration date?" Kaze asked as the board squeaked. "Aah your here! We'll only be playing on this side of the court you don't mind right?" the coach, Takeuchi Genta, questioned going over to the Serin team.

Riko looked taken back and ready to pumble the coach or at least sic Kagami on him. "Nice to meet you. Err what might you mean?" Riko asked. "It's just like you see, today's match is only a light warm-up for our team. But the club members who won't be participating just won't see anything that worth learning by just watching so," the coach started not taking notice of the less than pleased look on Riko's face, "In order not to waste their time, the other members are going to practice as usual. But even though I said it's only a warm-up their still our regulars. Please don't let yourselves get defeated by triple points."

By now Hibiki was ready to hold Riko and Kagami back from attacking this poor guy who had no idea what kind of hell he'd gotten himself into. "Hm, why are you putting on your uniform you won't play Kise-kun," the coach ordered, "Even in our school that gathers aces from middle schools your still on a completely different level. It's already unfair as it is with our regulars playing. If you play it won't be much of a match."

As soon as the coach of Kaijou had walked away Kise walked over to Seirin. "It's alright I'll still be on the bench," Kise jerked his thumb towards the coach, "If you just knock this guy off his pedestal I'll play. Sorry if that sounds selfish but, if you can't make me play in this match you'll have no right to say you want to take down the Generation of Miracles, or even a Titan."

"Hey Seirin I'll show you the way to the locker rooms now," the coach called. As they walked towards the coach Kaze could hear Kuroko tell Kise something, but couldn't make out any words. Though knowing his apprentice he would have assured that Kise shouldn't even sit. As the team regrouped at the enterance to the locker room Riko stopped the other coach. "Errr excuse me but I think it'd be a bit impossible for this to be a warm-up," Riko said allowing herself to sound nervous before speaking in an anger, proud voice, "Because I don't think you avoid can to hold back."

* * *

Once they got out of the locker rooms Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuuga, Izuki and Mitobe. "Errr, well I said we're starting. Could you put another player on the court quickly Seirin?" the Kaijou student asked uneasily. It was evident that he was nervous and Kaze could feel it coming off him in waves. "We are five here," Kuroko spoke up causing most of the players to jump and maybe let out a tiny squeak of surprise.

"Woh, what the hell is that guy?" "Is he invisible or something?" "A guy like that is on their starting team?" "They also have a little kid on the bench!" It took all his self control not to yell back at the last comment. Kaze looked to his left side, usually Riko would have said something by now but she was just staring at the Kaijou players. Their stats were high numbers, the Titan wouldn't expect anything different from a national level team, but were they really that much higher than Seirin's own.

Kaijou got the ball first as the lucky player started to dribble the ball in place. "Let's start by scoring once! Let's make that properly," the player said. _He's underestimating us!_ Hibiki tensed beside the other Titans both anger and wanting to show Kaijou just how 'weak' Seirin was. Not one Seirin player will ever forget the look on that Kaijou kid's face when Kuroko slapped the ball away in a split second.

As the student tailed Kuroko, whom was dribbling said ball, he soon caught up. Much to Kaze's disappointment, in middle school, to use misdirection Kuroko couldn't be too big or muscled which meant his pace would naturally be slower compared to Kaze's own. However by building up his wrist and hand power Kuroko's passes had become strong and faster. In addition it also created a bigger chance his opponents would underestimate Kuroko making a chance that Kuroko would be open more.

Everything way going according to plan.

Kuroko passes the ball to Kagami. The red haired player then jumped into the air slamming the ball through the hoop and letting gravity over take him again. Kaze was surprised that the whole thing hadn't fallen down. No, instead only the hoop was even moved. And now Kagami held the spoken of hoop in his hand. While on the group.

"Ohh," Kagami muttered. "A bolt was completely busted, that's not normal," Hyuuga said trying to hide his shock. Seirin, and all of Kaijou were looking at Kagami in surprise. "YAY Kaga-nii!" Kaze cheered. Kagami smiled slightly letting his pride get the best of him before he recognized the nickname and his smile turned to a scowl to a surprised look as he held up the hoop to his face. "Look at this Kuroko it's bigger than I expected," Kagami said.

"What now? First we apologize," Kuroko started. The freshman duo turned towards the Kaijou high coach, Kagami holding up the hoop in between them. "Sorry it seems we have broken your goal. Would you mind if we used the other half of the court?" Kuroko asked.

* * *

"What their using the whole court after all?" a Kaijou kid asked as a other half was cleaned up. Hibiki looked at the scrambling high schoolers in satisfaction. Shows them for making us use half court. Besides if they had used half court when Kaze was playing it wouldn't take even a few milliseconds to score. "There's a guy that destroyed a black board," another student spoke up. "Waa? Wow seriously?!" another kid blurted out.

Hibiki felt a small sharp pain in his side and turned to see Kaze had poked him and the smaller teenager pointed to where Kagami, and Kuroko were talking to Kise. They were on the other half of the gym and Hibiki couldn't make out any words. That was until he heard Kuroko. "How much does a backboard cost?" "Eh! We have to pay for it?!"

"We'll resume the match now!" Hibiki looked up at the announcement. It had taken long enough to even get the other half of the gym cleaned up. In all truth the King of the Titans had been about to fall asleep. As the Kaijou starters came onto court one of their ranks were replaced. Now the real fun would begin as Kise made his way onto the court.

"Kyaa Kise-kun!" screamed some random girls who had entered the gym. "How did they even know he was playing," Hibiki muttered. Kise was waving at the girls before his captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, kicked the blond model in the head yelling at him about his antics. Speaking in loud tones before going to almost whispers the two talked. "He's going to let Kise return our hello," Kaze muttered so no one but Hibiki could hear.

"And then?" Hibiki questioned. Kaze adopted a thoughtful expression before speaking once more. "While Kise-nii can copy a player's move we can't really copy their physical ability. Because of that he had to train to higher his power, speed, and flexibility. However it also gives him limits to what he can do. Kaga-nii's greatest power lies in his jump, the force that he took to break that backboard can only be greater or lessened with Kise-nii. But the power of the jump can't be as high as Kaga-nii's was," Kaze muttered watching the court.

Hibiki had to admit, it never got any less creepy no matter how many times he heard the younger speaking like this. Even for an expert it would be hard to come up with the few centimeters that might have differed in the heights, afterwards. But Kaze had predicted it before and knowing him he had an exact distance in his mind. Kise jumped up, slamming the ball into the hoop but appearing to barely catch the rim with his hand.

"Moron! You should have just broken it like they did! Do it again!" Kasamatsu growled kicking Kise. "Ouch! Sorry," Kise replied. The hoop creaked and it would take a moron to not notice the amount of force Kise had used was greater than Kagami's. "Kuroko the ball!" Kagami ordered. The shadow quickly passed the ball to Kagami you went thundering down the court dribbling. The red haired player once more dunked the ball.

* * *

"What the hell is with that pace?" Riko said in surprise as Seirin scored once more. Both defenses seemed to be overpowered by the offenses as the game continue on. Even without Kise the Kaijou team would still be tough opponenets. But now with the copy cat, and Kagami raging at each most of the other players were more of an audience. Kuroko also seemed to slow down, if only a small bit, it was easily noticeable by Kaze. However it was not so much so that he should need to be substituted by anyone yet. If the past pace of the game did keep up, Kuroko might reach his limit sooner than predicted.

The game continued as Kagami used a fade away to the back only to have Kise use it against him afterwards. After a few more minutes had passed Kaze turned to Riko. "Riko-sempei I think it would be best to request a time out," the youngest member of the team said. Riko nodded, she had observed the hot headed Kagami loosing his temper and the troubling fact that the fast pace of the game was hard on the players.

As four of the five players sat on the bench all but collapsing, Kaze shared a glance with his past apprentice. "We need to come up with a better stratgy," Kaze said, "Running back and fourth a such a high pace while our defense is all but ignored isn't going to let us win this." Hibiki looked up at him, "So you got a plan?" Riko looked in between them before nodding as Kaze sent a questioning glance towards her. "Kaga-nii while your holding Kise-nii back your quickening the pace of the game-"

"Wait a damn second...please!" Kagami interrupted. "No there is another way out of this, this guy has a weakness," Kuroko said.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright the fifth chapter of Titans. Sort of surprised were just at chapter 6 in the manga out of 200 something. Still a long way to go but I hope you readers appreciate the story. Enjoy chapter 5 and remember I only own Kaze and Hibiki, and the titans, and that strawberry mint ice cream from chapter 1.

* * *

"Weak Point!" Riko all but shouted. "No honestly it isn't something you could call a weak point but..." Kuroko trailed off. Of course the blue haired player had been putting off telling the rest of the team. "If that's the case then why didn't you say something earlier?" Hyuuga asked. Kuroko paused for a few seconds. Kaze himself was even unsure how to break the news to them. "More importantly, I'm sorry there is one more problem," Kuroko finally said. "With the higher pace than expected I'm loosing my efficiency already."

"Kuro-nii's misdirection can't be used for the whole forty minutes of our game. Focusing attention away from himself and keeping up with the game is very troublesome. While Kuro-nii uses Misdirection along with above average observation skills he can make himself disappear. However the more he uses it the less and less effective it gets-" Kaze stopped himself as he spotted a member of his audience moving.

In a matter of seconds Riko had gotten Kuroko into a head lock. "Why didn't you say such important things from the start?!" Riko yelled strangling Kuroko. "I am sorry you didn't ask," Kuroko chocked out. Hyuuga was trying to stop Riko as the people at the table called out "Timeout is over!" "It ended while I was strangling Kuroko-kun!'

Without hesitation the five started back onto the court. "I'll just keep marking the same guy like now...Please! With a bit more time I'll find a way to take him down," Kagami called back. "Ah! Wait Kagami-kun!" Riko said and knowing the red head wasn't paying attention to her she added, "Anyway switch the defense from man to man to zone! Strengthen the middle if Kise-kun is coming! Getting in Kise's way comes first!" "Alright!" the team called back. "And Kuroko-kun try slowing down the pace if they don't get a huge point difference!"

As the team left Kaze sat down contemplating the plan and playing it out in his head. They would need him to sub in before the game was over but it was a good shot, if only Kise's teammates weren't so tough too. Looking around the crowd onto of the balcony that looked into the gym Kaze found his gaze fixed in one spot. Behind one of the backboards, just barely visible was a very familiar face. A towel draped around his neck and silver tennis shoes catching the light. Teal eyes could be visible through the distance and they conveyed a clear message.

Kaze's attention was drawn back to the court by the sound of a ball whisking through a basket. The captain of Kaijou, Kasamatsu, had made a three pointer. Things only got worse from there. The gap kept getting bigger and bigger while Kuroko grew slower and the Kaijou team grew use to the misdirection. And even more things started to go bad as Kagami started to laugh like a man whom had lost his mind and had it replaced with a basket ball.

Kagami seemed to start talking to Kise once more, to quiet for the bench warmers to hear. Kise had failed to make Kagami give up, things are starting to look up, Kaze thought grinning. "It's perfect if I can't win," Kagami said raising his voice volume, "I'm not done, it starts from now! Don't you think it's still too early for your cheesy talk. Thanks to that I understood your weak point."

Kagami quick talking for a few seconds as he swiveled his head around, "I guess I can understand why those guy didn't say it himself." "Kagami's figured it out finally," Kaze murmured under his breath. Kagami found what he was looking for as he grabbed Kuroko by the back of the jersey, "You can do anything long as you see it? How about when you don't see it? Since he's too hard to notice and he's too fast doing the same is impossible! Even for guys with physical abilities like yours, no matter how much you can try to go unnoticed you can't use their basketball skills."

A surprised look over came Kise's face as Kagami jerked his thumb towards Kaze and dumped his hand onto Kuroko's head. "In other words it's these guys! Your weak points!"

* * *

Hibiki watched as Seirin seemed to gain more of an upper hand using Kuroko. Running through the court Kagami caught the ball from around Kise and quickly scored. "Alright!" Riko cried from beside Hibiki. "Okay, nice shoot!" a Seirin freshmen cried. Kagami passed the ball once more to Kuroko confusing Kise as the blue haired phantom member of the generation of Miracles passed it to Hyuuga completely bypassing Kise.

Hyuuga soon enough made a three pointer. "Nice," Hibiki said looking at the second year student with admiration. "So have you changed option on me yet freshmen?" Hyuuga questioned pushing up his glasses. He turned around after hearing nothing to see Kuroko and Kagami walking away for defense. "Kagami's made the tables turn," Kaze commented softly. "...?" Hibiki sent his friend a questioning glance, "How?" "Kagami was only receiving the passes before. Now he's also passing," Kaze said his eyes not leaving the court.

"And that makes a big difference?" Hibiki asked. "Huge. It confuses Kise and changes our previous pattern of passes," Kaze answered. Hibiki watched sure he had seen Kuroko in a game but he hadn't really been watching Kuroko play with a team. On a team sure, but not with a team. Kuroko was brilliant as the supporting player. He...he...just got the ball taken from him.

Kise seemed to shed some angry words at Kagami. Hostility was never good between people in sports. Anger led up to mistakes which could be injuries. Hibiki felt Kaze tense up beside him. The younger was probably thinking the same thing or at least the same basic thing, his thoughts would be much more complex than Hibiki could imagine.

As Kise caught the ball once more as Kagami said something to the blond player. "Kuroko's marking Kise!" "The weak point of Kise, who Kagimi couldn't even even match is the weakest thing for anything but passes, Kuro-nii" Kaze smirked, "How fitting." Hibiki smiled, Seirin had an even better chance. Perhaps they could beat Kaijou without Kaze's help or his for that matter.

"So?" Kise asked as Kuroko batted Kagami's hand off his head. Kagami stared at Kise, slightly surprised. "It's true that only Kuroko's playing style is impossible for me. But what does that change?" Kise asked smirking. "First quarter is over. 2 minute break!" "It's changes something. I'll make you cry during second quarter!" Kagami claimed.

As the quarter ended the points were 27 to 35, Kaijou in the lead. "I see. Yeah. This might work," Riko told the team. Hibiki glanced at the tired players. The high pace of the game wasn't doing anything good for them and the five were drenched in sweat. Kuroko was clearly tired and looking to be the worst off. Kagami on the other hand seemed to be doing the best. Perhaps he could offer to go in for Kuroko, but if that happened he would need Kaze to do a comb play like Kagami and Kuroko had done.

"It seems Kagami-kun has finally cooled down!" Riko said shifting her weight from foot to foot. "No I was calm from the beginning," Kagami claimed. "No you weren't!" Hyuuga retorted. "But a cooperation play between Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun is really important for that. Can you do it?" Riko asked seriousness entering her voice once more. "Uh I guess," Kagami said all to reluctantly.

Kuroko's hand flashed out hitting Kagami in a pressure point on his side making him cringe with the sudden pain. "Wha?!" Kagami growled in a pain shaken voice, "What the hell? All the sudden!" "We are going to defeat Kise-kun right?" Kuroko asked his partner. "Of course!" Kagami growled slamming his hand into Kuroko's side.

"Well then, I'm counting on you for a counter attack," Riko called after the team whom were walking away as the next quarter began. As the game started once more Kagami found himself with the ball and Kise guarding him. Kagami charged forward making it seem like a regular drive until he passed the ball back to Kuroko. Now the blond haired model found himself faced with his old mentor and his weakness.

"Now let's see just how good Kise is gonna fair," Hibiki smirked. "I could have never dreamed that facing Kuroko that way," Kise muttered his gaze and attention on the blue haired teen. "Neither did I," Kuroko said sweat dripping off his face from the fast paced game. "I don't know what your planning but...It's impossible for you to stop me Kurokocchi!" Kise dribbled past Kuroko only to be blocked by Kagami. "Wrong, we're not stopping you," Kagami started. "We're taking it," Riko finished from the side lines.

Before Kise could react, much less figure out what they meant Kuroko had knocked the ball right out of his hand and towards Kagami. "It doesn't matter if you can copy whatever plays you see. Since not letting you get through is our goal," Kagami told him. Without further delay Kagami dunked the ball. Kise then soon tried to score a three pointer only to have Kagami jump up and knock the ball away.

"While Kaga-nii covers him with his height, Kuro-nii covers the ground. It's a great combo to make sure the opponent doesn't have a chance," Kaze commented. "And you've never thought of it," Hibiki said smugly. "It's not needed for any of our combo plays, your usually good enough to cover both and I'm mostly a support player." "Whatever," Hibiki said turning back towards the court to see Kuroko behind Kise whose arm was flying straight at him unaware of his presence.

* * *

"Kuroko!/Kuroko-kun!" Kaze and Riko cried. "Referee Timeout!" Riko cried. Kaze had already ran onto court to check on his apprentice. Hibiki was not far behind him and the game had stopped due to Kuroko being knocked down to the floor. "Holy crap," Kaze breathed as soon as he had gotten over there. Blood was sleeking down from the wound. Blood, even the thought of it made Kaze sick, it remained him so much of that day the blood dripping down from his head onto the floor, sight in one eye dyed red and he had been forced to keep it closed.

"Kaze!" Hibiki called quietly to his younger friend. Jumping slightly Kaze nodded slowly down his breathing from the previous pants that had escaped from the memory. "Are you alright Kuroko-kun?" Hyuuga asked. "I feel a bit woozy," Kuroko muttered swaying somewhat as he stood. "Bring the first aid kit!" Riko called. "Hey are you alright?" Kagami asked. "I am alright the match is still going on-" With that last word Kuroko had fainted. "Kuroko!" Hyuuga cried.

Hibiki was elected to carry Kuroko back to the team's bench and a small break was called, mostly to check on the injured player. "What should we do?" that was the question just about everyone had on their minds now. "Kuroko-kun can't play anymore," Riko said before turning to her youngest player. She had promised to let him play if need be but she couldn't help but think he looked a bit out of it now. "Kaze-kun will subsitute in!" Riko decided. "Right," Kaze replied in smaller than usual voice. Riko made a mental note to ask Hibiki what was wrong with Kaze later.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here we are the sixth chapter for Titans, when i started writing this I just found the OVA subbed and now I'm getting really pumped up to to do that. But I still don't own Kuroko no basket because apparently you can't buy the rights to a manga with only $140. I just had my first day ever of high school finals and so when i got home I thought 'oh i have to update this week' so i looked, and found this chapter already done. Anyway enjoy

* * *

"Hyuuga, Kaze and Izuki will take care will take care of offense. It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get away. It's a bit early but consider it a critical time, Hyuuga-kun," Riko told the team captain," Since Kise-kun will just copy you, you won't take part in offense, Kagami-kun! Focus on defense." Kagami looked shocked and disappointed at that news. "Is..is that really going to be alright?" Kagami asked a little taken back. "It's alright, believe us a bit," Hyuuga said with a smile plastered onto his face. "But-" "I'm telling you it's alright you fucking moron. Listen to what your senpai says from time to time or else I'll kill you," Hyuuga interrupted still smiling.

"Make sure not to use you bad hand too much," Hibiki muttered to Kaze so no one else would hear. "Don't worry Hibi-nii, I just have to take down Kise-nii for hurting Kuro-nii," Kaze whispered. "Oh god, not too bad okay?" Hibiki wheezed, it seemed Kise-kun had made an enemy more dangerous than Umiko (you'll meet him later). "Let's go!" Hyuuga said leading the team back to the court. "Why'd Seirin let a little kid go out on the court?" a few people watching muttered.

"Hia, Kise-nii," Kaze greeted the apprentice of his apprentice. At his words the Kaijou player paled, it was widely known that you don't make an enemy of a Titan, and Kise could testify that one. And thus the game continued. Izuki had the ball soon enough before he tossed it behind him. Most of the spectators' eyes widened in disbelief until Kaze seemed to appear and catch the ball. "How'd he get there?/ Can he disappear like the other guy?/ I thought I saw him running over there the moment he passed the ball," words such as these rang through the crowd.

* * *

Kaijou moved into action in a split second, however that was all the time Kaze needed to get a head start. In what must have been 20 seconds, slower than usual Hibiki noted, Hyuuga found himself holding the ball and without delay he shot a three pointer. "Sorry but all of our players aren't good a giving up," Riko said from the bench. "An average guy when he's nice! But when he snaps he's awesome! And scary! A clutch shooter with dual personality! Hyuuga Junpei! Calm and composed, never panicking! The cool control tower! But you would never imagine how much he loves puns! Izuki Shun! An unsung hero who does his work very well! But no one has ever heard his voice Mitobe Rinnosuke!"

The game continued with Kaze working the ball around the court, Hyuuga shooting, and Kagami on defense yet without the combo play of Kuroko and Kagami, and Kaze being unable to shoot weakened Seirin. Hibiki looked over the court sure Kaijou was not made up of hulking brutes but the team seemed to be taking a toll of the still fast paced game. What made matters worse was the fact that Hyuuga, Kagami, Mitobe and Izuki had been in since the start of the game and then with Kaze's speed the pace would quicken greatly. It would be almost impossible for Kaze not to use his right hand then.

Hibiki glanced down at Kuroko, whom was still passed out. It had been an accident, Kaze was sure to have noticed that, but ever since the 'accident' in middle school the younger boy couldn't stand anyone being injured. It had been the reason why he had stopped the ball when Kise had come to visit, he rather be hurt than others. The Titans had only given the GOM a vague idea of the injury, well it wasn't anything sugar coated for a lot of the members. Kiyan, with his sadistic nature, had been sure not to spare an of the gruesome details to his apprentice.

48-52 in Kaijou's favor. Seirin's chances of winning had lowered a lot and Hibiki was sure both he and Riko noticed the fact that Kaze was cradling his right wrist when ever he even had a few seconds. The third quarter soon had only 3 minutes left in it. 68-74 still in Kaijou's favor, the gap was widening ever so more. "Couch is there any way of this?" a benched player asked looking over at Riko whose eyes had been glued to the court. "Because of the high pace of the first half, they don't have the Stamina left for a complex strategy. It also seems that Kaze-kun's wrist is still bothering him for catching Kagami's ball. If at least Kuroko-kun was playing..."

"Understood," a voice from behind caused all the players, and the couch, to turn around. Sitting up was Kuroko. "Good morning. Well then am I going?" he asked his left eye still closed. Kuroko continued to stand up and started to walk. "Wait, wait it's impossible no matter what! Your still injured right? Look at how unsteady you are!" Riko insisted going to stand in front of Kuroko. "But the couch said I should go in," Kuroko argued. "I didn't it was only a 'what if'!" Riko snapped back gesturing her hands and trying to shoo Kuroko back to the bench. "Then I am going!" Kuroko protested. "Hey!" Riko growled.

"The situation will change if I go back on court so I beg you," Kuroko reasoned, "On top of that I made a promise to become Kagami-kun's shadow." And to protect Kaze, but that part went unspoken. Riko seemed to fight an inner war debating. No one could blame her, putting an already injured player on the court was risky business. Yet with Kaze also injured and Kuroko insisting to go back on court Riko made her decision.

"Alright, but if I think it gets the least bit dangerous I'm substituting you right away!" Riko had caved into Kuroko's choice.

* * *

Kumiko felt unsettled, he had always hated Kise since that incident in the locker rooms when...ah never mind it was best left unsaid. He had caught word of the game through his...connections. When he had heard that Kaze, Hibiki, and even Kuroko had joined that off the map school it was a match that he required himself, and his apprentice to come to. Testing out the no name school's power was a good excuse, in truth he had wanted to speak to Kaze since he had disappeared after a game and was later found to be in the hospital.

The only problem however, was the fact his apprentice was not here yet. Lucky day for cancers, what a bluff. If luck really existed and it just so happened to be his lucky day he wouldn't be late. Umiko huffed again, at least he had caught a good majority of the game.

* * *

Kaze had been traded out for Kuroko and as soon as the game picked up again Riko walked over to the younger member of the team. "Give my your hand," Riko demanded making some of the team misunderstand her. "Okay," Kaze said before sticking out his left hand. For a few seconds he felt like Riko and Hibiki would hit him for that. "She means your other one," Hibiki growled. "It's fine though!" Kaze protested. "You wanna bet?" Hibiki snapped. "Not really," Kaze muttered. "They called and said you haven't been attending your...thing lately!" Hibiki argued making sure not to drop an evident hint for the team.

Even though the old captain of the Titans was worried about his friend, it was also known Kaze wouldn't forgive him if he blurted it out. "I've been busy," Kaze complained. "With what?" Hibiki snapped. "...Things." "Oh really?" "Yeah" "Then how come I saw you there." "I got lost." "You. Got. Lost?" "Yea, it was dark and well..." "You really expect me to believe that?" "Well it sounded good at first." "Your getting off topic." "Was I?" "Just let Riko-senpai see you wrist!"

Almost everyone's heads were spinning now, and a few looked at Riko to stop this before it got out of hand. "THEY TIED!" The shout came at a great moment for Kaze, it halted the argument and brought attention back to the game. The score was now 82-82, a tie between Seirin and Kaijou! "Things are only going to get harder now," Kaze spoke up. "What do you mean?" a freshman asked. "It's hard for any member of the GOM to even think about loosing. Kise-nii's gonna give it all he has," explained Hibiki.

They were proven right Kise charged pass Kuroko. He was soon blocked Kagami who called for Kuroko to steal the ball. As Kuroko reached to knock the ball out of Kise's grip the blond player swiftly switched hands and now there was only an empty space that Kuroko's hand gripped. Speeding past a shocked Kagami and Kuroko, Kise scored. So much for a tie.

After dunking the ball in Kise turned to the freshmen duo. His eyes were cold and hard with determination not to loose. "I won't loose. Not to Kuroko, not to anyone!" Kise proclaimed. "Geez, I hope you're fired up, guys! Because until the end of the match, it'll be just like first quarter."

Seconds and minutes pass and soon only 1 minute was left in the fourth quarter. It was 92 to 93 Kaijou still in the lead. Thirty seconds left, Hyuuga scored, making it 98-98. Fifteen seconds left: it was all or nothing for Seirin. "Don't just defend! Attack them!" Riko ordered. Seven seconds left. "They have to do it soon, or else the game is lost," Kaze said. "Do what?" Hibiki asked.

As a Kaijou playerr jumped up to score the ball was knocked away by Kagami. Seirin and Kaijou raced down the court, the ball coming towards Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami caught the ball as the duo thundered down the court. Only for Kise to get in the way, foiling their plan or so it seemed. "Kuroko," Kagami said passing the ball to the blue haired player. "But Kuroko can't shoot!" Hibiki pointed out. "Don't forget, he has a team."

"IT'S AN ALLEY-OOP!" Kagami had caught ball and without further a due scored the last points as the buzzer sounded. The game ended: 98 to 100 Seirin for the win.


End file.
